Tea Room
by danzouu
Summary: Tea Room - A Danzo and Sai Fanfic. WARNING: Contains (inexplicit) homosexual pederasty. Do not read if you are easily offended by such thing.


Frail, wrinkled hands riddled with damage from years slid down a pale, warm chest that was contrastingly smooth and clear, yielding a shy moan from a small voice.

"Sir… y..you promised…" the voice protested. It was Sai, the youngest and most favored chigo to the daimyo known as Danzo Shimura.

"Hm?" The feudal lord looked up, removing his hand from within the lapels of the boy's kimono and reaching up to stroke his hand along Sai's jawline, roughly turning his head to face him before taking hold of his chin. "What is it, boy? Tell me."

Sai's face turned red, but he was too brave to look away from his master's unsightly face. He wasn't a newbie anymore and had spoken up to him several times. "Y..you said I would be able to join you for tea the next time I saw you. I was looking forward to that so… I didn't make any for myself today."

"Oh, you remembered that far back, did you? Ah, I was hoping you'd forget." Danzo let out a gentle chuckle as he had actually forgotten his promise to Sai from the last time he'd been with him. The feudal lord himself had become excited, but he wasn't in any rush to get things done and send the boy off as he was with his other pages. Sai was not an ordinary page. His dark eyes full of sadness were beautiful to Danzo, his raven hair was always smooth to the touch, his skin like fine silk. It was as if Sai was a perfect specimen of beauty, made specifically for the purpose of being touched by any man who was lucky enough to possess him.

"Very well. I suppose I can make you some. But only because it's you, beautiful." He lightly pinched Sai's rosy left cheek, causing the chigo to close his eyes and smile, letting out a soft giggle to distract himself from the shame he felt every time that man's fingers touched him.

"Thank you," Sai said and gave him a small bow.

"No need. Come along, child." Danzo got up from his kneeling position, noticing it took longer than it did in his younger days. He scuffled over to the shoji, sliding it open to reveal his tea room, lavished in expensive tatami floor panels as was his bedroom. He walked slowly over to the kotatsu table and knelt on his luxurious pillow, calling over another page to bring the teapot off the fire and bring two cups. Sai took a seat on the pillow across the small table and smiled up at his master.

"This tea," the elder began as the summoned page, dressed in a green kimono with long black hair tied into a bun, arrived at the kotatsu and began pouring the tea into the two cups, "is a specialty. Or rather… you could say it's a special-tea." Danzo laughed at his own joke and Sai giggled cutely just to be polite.

The boy in the green kimono laughed softly from behind a paper fan. He had always looked and acted very feminine, as his body had been emasculated or 'purified,' as Danzo called it, several years in the past. The same procedure would be done to Sai eventually as well, some time before he hit puberty, but that was some bad news for another time. Sai still had a way to go before that happened.

"Thank you, Haku," Danzo said to the boy in the green kimono when he'd finished presenting the tea. Haku bowed in return and discreetly left the room to give Danzo and Sai the privacy they deserved.

Danzo then turned back to his favorite accomplice, reaching out with his only good arm to lightly caress Sai's cheek, eliciting a soft purr out of him before pulling his arm back and picking up the small cup of the hot water, tentatively slurping a sip of it to cool it as he drank. He set it down and closed his eyes to relish the flavor. "Ah… this is my favorite. I'm glad to be sharing it with you, my boy. Give it a taste and tell me what you think."

"Y..Yes…" Sai replied obediently with a soft head nod, picking up the cup carefully, ignoring the way the scalding liquid heated up the glass and burned his fingers' pads, turning them pinkish. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a sip, squeaking a bit when he miscalculated the angle of the cup and the tea splashed over the edge a bit, landing in his lap and burning the small bit of leg that peeked out from his kimono. He tried to take another sip but it was, again, too hot and all he managed to do was burn his lip and gently yelp in pain as he set the cup down on the table quickly and bring his fingers to his lip.

Something about that little episode of a young boy trying in vain to take a simple drink of tea reminded Danzo of how fragile Sai was, and of how innocent he'd once been. The daimyo's eyes narrowed and he let out a small rumble in his own perverted satisfaction, which Sai took to be a sound of disapprovement.

"I.. I'm sorry, sir.. it's just… so hot…" the chigo admitted and looked down at his lap shamefully, biting his lower lip as his rosy cheeks heated up even more.

"You're fine, boy," Danzo assured him in a calm voice, feeling his manhood heat up at the sight of the boy who was flustered from so simple a mistake. "There's a first time for everything, even drinking hot tea."

As Sai looked up curiously to see if his master was angry or not, he felt his master's hand come to caress his chin softly and run a calloused yet warm thumb across the boy's pouty, wet, and burned lower lip. "H..hm?"

"Relax, child, I'm not angry with you," he assured him, speaking in that deep, calm voice that he knew drove his pages crazy. Sai calmed down and took a few soft breaths, his chest rising and falling as his chocolate orbs trailed up his master's functional arm to meet his gaze.

"I'll never punish you for simple mistakes… and I'll never hurt you," Danzo assured him. "In fact… why don't we do something fun while we wait for the tea to cool?" He offered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

Sai immediately knew what the lord was offering and of course he was not allowed to decline. "Y..Yes. I would like that very much, sir…"

Danzo once again replied with a low, rumbling laugh and pulled the boy's face closer, leaning against the kotatsu table to meet his boy face to face and crash his lips against the page's.


End file.
